


We'll Fall Together

by JPHBK



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPHBK/pseuds/JPHBK
Summary: Set sometime after Forever Red and Dino Thunder. Kimberly is back in Angel Grove for a wedding. She is feeling overwhelmed with emotions and reconnecting with old friends.





	We'll Fall Together

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Kimberly Hart pushed open the large door in front of her and relished in the feeling of fresh air that hit her immediately. She stepped out onto the concrete steps in front of her and made her way down them. She stopped once she reached the bottom step and took in a deep breath. She glanced behind her at the large church before turning to look at the parking lot filled with vehicles in front of her. 

Kimberly fidgeted with her dress as she tried to regain her composure. She turned to the railing on the steps next to her and found herself leaning her arms on it and staring off into the distance. She was staring but not really seeing anything. All she could see were the thoughts inside her own head. She sighed as she considered them.   
Today there was to be a wedding. It would be starting soon but something about being inside the church and surrounded by the hustle of it all made her feel very smothered. She had to get outside and take advantage of the open air for as long as she could before the actual ceremony began. 

Kimberly could not pinpoint exactly what had made her feel the way she was. Maybe it was just being overwhelmed seeing so many old friends all at once again. Maybe it was just the sheer size of the ceremony. She'd like to think it was one of those any way. In truth though she knew it was the thought of seeing him again. It was the "what if" thoughts that went through her head. She should be happy, she was happy, but the nagging thoughts would not go away.

"Hey." A voice from the top of the stairs prompted her to turn around. She smiled at the voice before she even turned to see him. 

"Hey." Kim replied as she turned. 

"You okay?" Tommy Oliver asked as he walked down the flight of stairs and stopped at the step above the one Kim was currently on. 

"Of course." Kim fibbed as she took in his appearance. Gone was the long hair and clean shaven look. It was replaced with short slightly spiked hair and a hint of a beard. It was hard to get used to. Kim's eyes darted down to the slightest hint of a tattoo peeking out from beneath his sleeve. She smiled and shook her head slightly. Everything was different. 

"Somehow.. I don't believe you." Tommy responded with a smile. Kimberly let out another sigh and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Yeah.. so what's wrong?"

"I don't know.. just needed some fresh air.. got a bit overwhelmed in there." Kim responded truthfully.

"What's on your mind?" Tommy asked as she leaned on the railing next to Kim and turned to face her. 

"Lots." Kim replied.

"How about we start with what caused you to feel overwhelmed?" Tommy asked. "I mean.. I know why I'm feeling it."

"You?" Kim asked. "Why?"

"You first." Tommy replied. Kim nodded and then turned to look out over the beautiful yard next to the church, complete with a garden and a huge tent set up for the wedding reception. 

"It's been a long time.." Kim responded. Tommy nodded. 

"Yeah you've been gone awhile." Tommy agreed and Kim turned back to him.

"Haven't seen some of them in years." Kim continued. 

"Hey.. me either." Tommy stated. "Life.. you know.. it just gets in the way sometimes."

"Yeah.. yeah it does." Kim agreed. 

"So that's it.. just feeling a little out of place or something?" Tommy questioned.

"You could put it that way." Kim answered. Once more Tommy nodded and then they fell into silence. 

"Hey.. speaking of not seeing people in forever.. don't suppose you know if Jason is coming or not?" Tommy inquired. Kim smiled at the mention of their mutual friend and then turned to Tommy to shake her head "no." "Seems like no one has been able to track him down.. his mom said she'd get the invite to him... but.."

"I'm sure if he can he'll be here." Kim responded and offered Tommy a smile. Tommy cleared his throat and glanced down at his watch.

"Almost time." Tommy stated. 

"Yeah.. almost." Kim agreed. Tommy straightened up and turned to walk back up the stairs. "Hey.."

"Yeah?" Tommy responded as he stopped at the top of the steps. 

"Why did you need fresh air?" Kim asked. She watched as a big smile formed on his face.

"I'm marrying the woman I love.. it's.. just pretty cool and overwhelming." Tommy stated. Kim nodded and found his smile infectious and returned it. "I'd better get in there.. see you inside?"

"Mmhm." Kim reacted as she watched Tommy disappear inside the church. She started to take a step up but found herself getting lost in her thoughts once more. She was startled out of them by the door opening again and someone approaching her down the stairs. Kim smiled at them.

"Hey.. everything okay?" Trini Kwan asked. "One minute we were talking and the next.."

"Oh... sorry.. yeah everything is okay." Kim replied.

"Are you sure?" Trini asked. Kim studied her for a moment. Out of all of the former Power Rangers, Trini was the one she kept in touch with the most. To this day she still considered her her best friend. She knew that if anyone would know that things were not okay it would be Trini. 

"Honest answer?" Kim responded.

"Always." Trini said.

"Not really." Kim replied. Trini came down to stand in front of her on the same step she was on. 

"What's wrong?" Trini asked. 

"One.. just being back here and seeing everyone again.. just makes me regret how we drifted apart you know." Kim said.

"Yeah.. I get that." Trini agreed with a nod. "But.. hey.. everyone.. well most of us are here now and we can reconnect.. so that's a good thing."

"Yeah..." Kim responded with a smile that quickly disappeared.

"What else?" Trini inquired. 

"It's weird." Kim replied.

"What is?" Trini asked.

"Coming back for this." Kim said with a gesture to the church. 

"You mean for the wedding?" Trini questioned.

"For his wedding.. yeah." Kim answered. 

"Oh.." Trini replied. "I suppose I can see that.. but you aren't still.."

"No.. no.." Kim replied with an adamant shake of her head.

"Soooo.." Trini tried to understand how her friend was feeling.

"Even though he and I ended a long time ago and I'm over it... being here.. with all of you and seeing him.." Kim began.

"Makes you think." Trini finished for her.

"Yeah." Kim said before she let out a sigh. "It's stupid I know."

"Maybe." Trini responded. She then smiled. "But I've never been to an ex boyfriend's wedding."

The two laughed a little and Trini pulled Kim into a hug that Kim relished. After a couple moments Trini broke it and stepped back.

"You going to be okay though?" Trini asked. 

"I will, yeah." Kim answered. "Just needed to get some air and collect my thoughts... like I said, seeing everyone again.. I guess I felt a little out of place."

"You shouldn't feel that way." Trini responded. "Even if we all don't see each other like we used to.. we are still friends."

"I know." Kim agreed and nodded. 

"Billy has not shut up about how happy he was to see you again." Trini said with a fond smile. "And Zack said the same."

"I love them." Kim responded as she felt overwhelmed thinking about them. 

"And I know it meant the world to Kat for you to come." Trini stated. Kim considered her friend, her replacement on the team, and Tommy's soon to be bride. She had to admit that a part of her was almost surprised to get a personal call from Kat inviting her to attend. She considered her a friend and they did talk on occasion but they were terribly close since Kim left right as Kat arrived in Angel Grove. 

"You think?" Kim asked.

"I know so." Trini replied. "She and I have came to be good friends since I returned here you know.. and she always speaks so fondly of you."

"I don't know why." Kim responded.  
"You chose her.. you could have given your power to any number of people.. but you gave it to her.. that's something I think she cherishes." Trini explained. Kim considered her words and smiled. 

"She was great... I think I made a good choice." Kim said. 

"You absolutely did." Trini agreed. 

"So did Tommy." Kim said a she turned her gaze towards the church. 

"He did." Trini concurred once more. Kim turned back to her and smiled. They started to walk up the steps together, stopping once they reached the top. 

"Hey.." Kim spoke before Trini reached for the door handle. 

"Yeah?" Trini asked. 

"Have you talked to Jason?" Kim asked. She saw a sad expression come over Trini's face.

"Not for awhile.." Trini responded. "He just kind of fell off the map."

"Yeah.." Kim agreed.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard from him." Trini added, prompting Kim to look at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why me?" Kim inquired.

"You two.. seemed to be getting close there.. at least that's what I heard since I wasn't in the country." Trini clarified. 

"Oh.." Kim responded as she considered Trini's words. She was not wrong. After Jason lost his Gold Ranger powers and they went through the ordeal together being kidnapped by Divatox he had stayed with her for awhile in Florida and they reconnected. Truth was, they got closer than they had ever been until he left one day. "Last time I spoke to him he was in Seattle.."

"When was that?" Trini asked. Kim considered it. 

"Probably a year now.." Kim answered. 

"So you lost touch too?" Trini surmised.

"Yeah." Kim agreed. "But I find it hard to believe he won't be here for Tommy."

"I know.. well there's still time." Trini said as she raised her eyebrows and then opened the door to step inside. Kim grabbed the door and started to step inside when she heard the faint sound of a motorcycle approaching. She paused and suddenly remembered how the last time she saw Jason he had road away on one. She considered it a coincidence and stepped a foot inside the doorway. 

Kim stopped as she realized the the bike was definitely approaching the church. She stuck a head back out and looked down the long and winding driveway leading up to the church. She tried to squint to see if she could make out who the rider was. Kimberly stepped back out onto the steps and let the door close behind her. She watched as the motorcycle came to a stop in one of the few spots that could still be found in the lot. 

"Jason?" Kim found herself whispering under her breath as she saw the rider climb off the bike and place his helmet on it. Immediately she smiled as she saw his face for the first time. Kim walked down the steps and across the parking lot. At this point her feet were moving without her input. Suddenly she came to a stop just a few feet in front of him.

"Am I late?" Jason asked with a smile. 

"No." Kim responded before she found herself enveloping him in a hug. She relished in the feeling of his arms squeezing her tight. Suddenly all of the fears she was having were fading away. This was something that always happened in Jason's presence. Something about him had always made her feel happy and safe. 

"It's good to see you again too." Jason said with a slight chuckle at the degree he was being hugged by his petite friend. 

"Gosh.." Kim said as she pulled away to get a good look at him. She gave him a once over and smiled. After a moment a playful smack found it's way onto his shoulder.

"What's that for?" Jason questioned, the smile never leaving his face. 

"Where have you been?" Kim questioned. She saw Jason's expression dim a little. 

"Here and there." Jason replied. 

"Uh-huh.. that tells me nothing." Kim responded. "Where are you living?" 

"At the moment.. let's just say in California." Jason replied.

"California is a big state." Kim responded. 

"Yeah.." Jason responded before he gestured behind him. "Isn't there a wedding about to start?"

"There is." Kim agreed and reluctantly decided to no longer pursue her questions. She saw Jason eyeing her as if he was considering something. "What?"

"You were outside.. needed some fresh air?" Jason asked.

"Yeah.. how did.." Kim began.

"I know you.." Jason cut her off before smiling. "Besides.. you haven't seen everyone in awhile.. probably overwhelming.. probably the same way I'm about to feel."

"It is." Kim agreed. She smiled as she considered his words about knowing her. It was an odd thing, but with him here now suddenly she wanted to go inside and see everyone again. Maybe without him there it just didn't feel complete. Maybe that's why she felt out of place. 

"So let's go be overwhelmed together and watch a wedding." Jason said as she extended his hand to Kim. She smiled down at it and back up at him before taking his hand and they walked towards the church together.

(****)

"So how you feeling?" Jason asked as he looked over at Kimberly who seemed to be deep in thought. 

"I'm.. fine." Kim answered as she shifted on the bench and refocused her gaze on the lake in front of her. "It hasn't changed."

"What hasn't?" Jason asked.

"This park." Kim replied. Jason turned from her to look around them.

"No.. I guess it hasn't." Jason agreed. "Neither have you."

"I don't know.." Kim responded as she turned to him at his words. 

"You look the same." Jason clarified. "Same... beautiful."

Kimberly watched as Jason smiled at her and then turned to the lake once more. Something about the way he had said beautiful had her mind racing. He had called her that before. It was something he done infrequently when they were Rangers, but afterwards, in Florida, it became commonplace. 

"It was a nice wedding.. thought we'd never get out of the reception though." Jason changed the subject. Kimberly smiled as she considered how they had both been mobbed by their old friends during the reception. A lot of catching up was done, but a lot more was left to be done as well. It was at Jason's suggestion that they left together and come here to talk alone. 

"Jason?" Kimberly asked. 

"Yeah?" Jason responded turning back to her. She found his eyes and held his gaze. 

"Why did you leave Florida?" Kim asked. She watched as Jason's smile faded a little and he cleared his throat ever so slightly.

"I... um.." Jason began. "I told you I came back here to visit family."

"You never came back." Kim asked. 

"We discussed this.. when I called." Jason responded. Kim remembered how he had called her after a few weeks and told her he would not be returning to Florida. He was going to join the military. He had told her then he'd come visit. He never did. After that they only spoke occasionally on the phone. 

"Yeah.. but.." Kim began. She searched for the words she was looking for. "After what happened....

There was a silence between them although the eye contact never broke. She watched as Jason's eyes shifted ever so slightly downward. 

"After what happened... I guess maybe I felt like maybe I deserved a better explanation.. a better goodbye." Kim continued. Her mind went back to the days they were together in Florida. What started out as two friends choosing to be roommates had turned into something more pretty quickly. Turned out both had been harboring secret crushes for years and being single and living together, one thing led to another and their relationship escalated beyond friendship. 

"Yeah.." Jason began. "Maybe you are right, but I mean.. we talked about it.."

"I know.. I know.." Kim replied. "I think.."

"What?" Jason asked.

"I think I didn't know how to feel about what was happening between us.. at least that's why it was for me." Kim clarified.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. 

"Why I didn't say anything when you left." Kim answered. Jason nodded.

"Makes sense." Jason agreed. "Kim.. I'm sorry.. I mean.. if I had thought I was like leaving you...."

"I know Jason.. but.. it did feel that way." Kim told him. She watched as Jason sat stoic for a moment or too. He reached over and put his hand on hers. 

"I didn't mean to just run away... but.." Jason said.

"But what?" Kim urged him to continue. 

"I knew what was happening between us..." Jason continued. "I was falling for you Kim."

"Jason.." Kim could only think to say his name now as she tried to form a reaction to his words. 

"Guess I got scared... felt like the kind of thing that could end badly and I.." Jason paused.

"You left." Kim finished for him. "Before you fell."

"I did." Jason agreed. "I'm sorry... that was a jerk move."

"I don't know.... maybe..." Kim considered him as his expression was conveying genuine sorrow. "Why didn't you say anything then?"

"If I had told you I was falling for you.. if I had voiced that to you out loud and you... if you felt it too." Jason began. "I'd never have left."

"Would that have been a bad thing?" Kim asked as she searched his expression for answers. After a moment he smiled. She matched it. 

"Maybe not." Jason said. 

"Maybe not." Kim echoed and the two shared a small laugh. "For what it's worth I was falling for you too you know Scott."

"Really?" Jason questioned. She eyed him as she detected a faint hint of playful sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes.. I kissed you first remember?" Kim asked him. 

"I remember." Jason replied. She could tell he was remembering at this exact moment and she found herself doing the same. It happened after months of flirting. One night during a storm, after a scary movie, snuggled up on the couch together. She kissed him. He kissed her back. Stealing kisses became a normal thing from that point on. It was their thing. Their secret thing that no one had ever known about. Like something out of a movie. A summer romance that ended just as quickly as it started but left it's mark for a lifetime. 

"I've missed you." Kimberly said. Suddenly she found herself overwhelmed with the same feeling she felt on that couch all of those years ago. Just like that night she stole a kiss from him. He didn't protest, but much like that night he kissed her back as she attempted to part them. 

"I've missed you too." Jason confessed with a smile as they opened their eyes and broke apart. Kim smiled as he put his arm around her and pulled her close as they watched the sun begin to set over the lake. "I've missed so much."

"Me too." Kim said as she recognized the comment as holding the same nostalgic sentiment that she was feeling as well.

"I've been all over the globe Kim... but this place.. was always home.." Jason said as he turned to her. "And that summer in Florida... still the best time of my life."

"Same." Kim agreed with a smile. She studied him for a moment and wondered if his thoughts were in line with hers on how this was going. 

"I wish I'd have never left." Jason confessed. 

"I wish that too." Kim said.

"Do you think maybe.." Jason hesitated as Kim sat up from her spot resting against him. 

"Well that depends.." Kim said as they made eye contact.

"On?" Jason asked.

"What are you going to do if you start to fall again?" Kim asked. Jason smiled in response. 

"I'll fall." Jason replied. 

"We'll fall together." Kim stated. Jason nodded and this time he initated the kiss.


End file.
